1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for capturing animals and more particularly to an animal trap of a type to capture animals, mainly rats, by utilizing the weight of the animals trying to pass through the trap.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a device for capturing animals such as a rat trap is built so that a bite on a bait by an animal entering into the trap causes the door of the trap to close or applies a shock or pressure to the animal which results in death.
However, such types of traps require the bait to be placed in the trap. Therefore, depending on the type of food or the condition thereof, animals (for example, rats) may not be attracted to the trap. In addition, it happens frequently that if the bait is not placed properly, only the bait is taken by the animals, while the device does not work to achieve the purpose of capturing the animals.